


Song of Songs

by orphan_account



Series: Stay with me [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Multi, PWP, Sam's mad because jealousy, anyway it's good, bible quotes because why not, how do you even tag, porn without plot/plot what plot, virgin!cas, wing fic, you should read it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's angry with Cas for rushing into a trap without backup- Cas thinks he sees why.<br/>So he teaches Dean about a particular Book in the Bible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Song of Songs

**Author's Note:**

> So hey, guys! First time writing Destiel- Mostly I'm a Johnlock kind of guy. (Specifically trans*lock, but anyway.)  
> I hope this doesn't offend any religious people, but it's not like I'm quoting Genesis or Leviticus, it's the Song of Solomon, which is already about sex, so I thought it was appropriate. I did have Cas edit it as he recites it in the fic- Changing pronouns, changing 'breasts' to 'wings', etc. It's almost the same as the version that can be found at http://www.sacred-texts.com/bib/vul/sol001.htm  
> Anyway, stick around! two or three more chapters to come!

Dean stormed through the motel room door, throwing his jacket onto a nearby chair and cursing under his breath.  
‘Dammit, Cas! You could have gotten all of us killed! Especially you! You can’t just rush the fuck into a nest of demons and expect to be safe in there- and on top of that, now Crowley’ll be tailing us! Wait for backup next time, okay? It’s just- _safer,_ ’ he all but yelled at the angel now coming in the door.  
‘Dean, just listen--’  
‘No, Cas, you know what, I’m fucking sick of having to save your feathery ass all the damn time! Next time, you could get me, or worse, you or Sammy, killed! I wouldn’t be able to deal with losing either of you again, you know that- so don’t you fucking dare make me think I’ll have to.’ He kicked the chair in frustration and sat down on one of the beds.  
‘I can’t do that again, Cas, it’d be losing _everything.’_ Cas sat on the next bed, facing Dean, and closed his eyes, trying to feel the slight fluctuations in Dean’s soul, and only becoming more confused by what he found.

 ‘Dean, I feel the need to ask exactly what your feelings for me consist of. I’m trying to understand why you wouldn’t want the hunt to be over as quickly as possible and with as little effort, but the only conclusion I’m coming to is that your feelings for me might be different than I thought they were.’ Dean shifted uncomfortably.  
‘Cas, if you’re trying to say I’m gay for you-’ his soul tremored, indicating defensiveness and that he was about to lie.  
‘Yes, Dean, that’s exactly what I’m insinuating. I can sense you lying, don’t bother. If it’s any help, I believe I feel the same way about you. I’ve been thinking lately and I’ve decided that the bond that we share might be deeper than simply profound.’

 ‘...Wouldn’t you be able to see if one of your cherubim pals pricked you? And by the way, where’s Sammy?'   
‘He left the warehouse with the witness’ daughter when we were done, weren’t you paying attention? And cherubim are invisible to their targets, so no, I wouldn’t be able to see them. Dean, I just need a yes or a no. If it’s a no, I won’t bring this up again. But if it’s a yes… Well, I’ll let you figure out what to do with the information. Goodnight, Dean.’ Cas got up and started walking toward the door to go to his own room, next door.

 ‘Cas, wait-’ Dean got up and grabbed hold of the angel’s arm.  
'I’m sorry, man, I’m just new to this whole having-romantic-feelings-for-someone-other-than-just-sexual-attraction thing. Especially a dude, no offence.’  
‘Dean, I can find a female vessel, if that’s what you mean,’ Cas offered, confusion touching his features.  
‘No, Cas, that’s not what I mean. I mean, I’m attracted to you, and for the first time in my life, it’s not just about sex. Although that’s on the roster too, if you want it to be.’ Cas thought for a moment, turning his head and furrowing his brow.

 ‘So, you don’t hate me, then. That’s reassuring,’ he said softly, his eyes searching Dean’s for any hesitation before leaning forward to press his lips against Dean’s. Dean, though startled, decided that it was a pleasant surprise, and eased into the kiss, closing his eyes and gently moving his lips against Cas’. It was soft, even chaste, at first, testing to see if they were right- and then both of them decided simultaneously that they were very, very right. Dean broke away reluctantly after a minute or two more, his need for air being greater than Cas’.

 ‘We should probably move to your room in case of Sam,’ Dean said as he moved to kiss Cas again.  
‘Mm, yes, probably.’ The sound of rustling feathers signalled to Dean that Cas had used his angel mojo to fly them to his room- but that was about all that he had time to register before he was being backed up against the door by an incredibly horny angel. Cas moaned, tightening his left hand’s grip on Dean’s waist as his right knotted itself in his thick brown hair.  
‘Dean, I love you. I need you to love me, Dean, please love me,’ he whimpered, his voice hoarse, nipping Dean’s lower lip at each pause.  
‘I’ve been waiting so long for you, Dean,’ he breathed.

 ‘You know, Cas, this isn’t exactly biblical- mmh’ Dean replied, cut short as Cas sucked his lower lip into his mouth.  
'Won’t what’s her name get mad at you or something?’ Dean asked as Cas smirked into his mouth.  
‘Naomi? She’s no concern of mine. I severed ties with her after she tried to make me kill you. Mmm, and about biblical, how much of the Good Book have you read?’  
‘I dunno, Genesis, Leviticus, Ecclesiastes, Luke, John, maybe a bit of Isaiah? Not all of it, if that’s what you mean.’  
‘What I was wondering was if you were familiar with the Song of Songs. I take it you aren’t?’  
‘No, I thought it was a waste of time- no ganking.’ Cas smiled and backed Dean onto the bed, removing his own shirt and indicating for Dean to do the same.

 ‘“Osculetur me osculo oris sui; quia meliora sunt ubera tua vino,”’ Cas knelt over Dean on the bed and dipped to taste his mouth, simultaneously bringing his wings to this plane of existence. Dean bit Cas’ lip and he shuddered, a spike of pleasure running down his spine. He raised himself back up on his arms, only to hear Dean exhale sharply, a dazed expression crossing his face. Dean answered his confused look by stating, simply,  
‘Wings.’ Cas quickly folded his wings behind his back from where they had been wrapped around Dean’s form, leaving Dean confused.  
‘I’m sorry, Dean, I thought you would-’ Cas shuddered and gave a slight moan as Dean reached and stroked his right wing cautiously, as if asking permission to do so.  
‘They’re beautiful,’ Dean whispered in awe of the only part of Cas he would ever see out of his vessel.

 Cas once again enveloped Dean with his wings before continuing;  
‘“fragrantia unguentis optimis. Oleum effusum nomen tuum; ideo adolescentulæ dilexerunt te.”’ He kissed a trail from Dean’s jaw to his clavicle in between words, pausing occasionally to suck a tiny bruise as Dean gasped and cursed.  
‘“Trahe me, post te curremus in odorem unguentorum tuorum. Introduxit me rex in cellaria sua; exsultabimus et lætabimur in te, memores uberum tuorum super vinum. Recti diligunt te.”’ Cas continued to kiss down his lover’s chest, pausing to swirl his tongue around each nipple, biting softly.  
‘Fuck, Cas… I…’ Cas nibbled at the side of his ribs, leaving Dean clutching at the sheets.  
‘Dean, I would prefer that you held onto me for support, if you need it,’ Cas murmured before suckling a new bruise at the bottom of Dean’s rib cage on his side. Dean moaned loudly, reaching upward for something to clutch at, and, finding the spot between Cas’ shoulder blades where his wings met his back, he grasped for purchase. Cas practically froze, having not expected Dean to go directly for his most sensitive area.

 ‘Cas..? You okay? Oh, fuck, I didn’t fuck your wing up, did I?’ Dean asked, gently stroking Cas’ wings as the angel slumped on to him from the shock of pleasure.  
‘Dean- please do that again. Please keep doing that.’ Dean slid out from under him before straddling Cas’ legs and leaning over him. He pressed a gentle kiss between his shoulder blades, earning a stifled moan and a flutter of wings from the angel beneath him. Dean smirked. If that was enough for a moan… He ran his fingertips along the coracoid and humerus, stroking down his lover’s flight feathers, straightening those that had been displaced, as he leaned down and nibbled at the tender flesh just where Cas had moaned at before. Now, he could barely stifle a scream.

 ‘DeanDeanDeanpleaseDeanIloveyouDeanpleaseDean, pleaseDeanpleaseIneedyou, please… please…’ the angel whimpered, arching his back to rub his still-clothed ass against Dean’s crotch. Dean hissed, the contact reminding him that his own body had needs too, though of course he would rather watch Cas writhe at the moment.  
‘How about you finish your poetry recital- Just the first chapter will do. This is supposed to be a religious experience for me, right? Gay sex with an angel, and all that? And I’ll think about giving you what you want.’  
‘“Nigra sum, sed formosa, filiæ Jerusalem, sicut tabernacula Cedar, sicut pelles Salomonis.”’ Cas whimpered as Dean ran his fingers through his feathers, finding his oil glands and distributing the oil carefully everywhere he could reach. Dean carefully preened his feathers, kissing the spaces where flight feathers had been pulled out over the millennia, then began to pull gently at the smaller ones the same way as he might with a woman’s hair in a similar situation, earning a fair few moans and screams.

 ‘“Nolite me considerare quod fusca sim, quia decoloravit me sol. Filii matris meæ pugnaverunt contra me; posuerunt me custodem in vineis: vineam meam non custodivi--” Mmmh, Dean, please..?’ Dean was now teasing at Cas’ oil glands, causing the extra oil to drip all over his hands and the bed. Dean used this excess to massage Cas’ back, working out knots that would have any normal human in crippling pain. Cas gasped at the half-pain Dean was causing him, whimpering and wanting to kiss his hunter again and again.  
‘Dean, please kiss me.’ Dean dug his fingertips into Cas’ hips, leaving eight tiny bruises that healed almost instantly as Cas gasped.  
‘No. Not yet. Finish up.’  
‘“Indica mihi, quem diligit anima mea, ubi pascas, ubi cubes in meridie, ne vagari incipiam post greges sodalium tuorum. Si ignoras te, o pulcherrima inter mulieres, egredere, et abi post vestigia gregum, et pasce hædos tuos juxta tabernacula pastorum.”’ Dean pressed a gentle kiss to the back of Cas’ neck before whispering into his ear,  
‘Mm, your voice is so pretty, Cas… Maybe I should make you recite it twice just to listen to you.’

 ‘“Equitatui meo in curribus Pharaonis assimilavi te, amica mea. Pulchræ sunt genæ tuæ sicut turturis; collum tuum sicut monilia.”’ Dean turned his attention back to Cas’ wings, this time massaging the muscles Cas didn’t even know were sore as best as he could without upsetting the feathers. Cas moaned and leaned into his touch, needing to be enveloped in all that was Dean.  
‘“Murenulas aureas faciemus tibi, vermiculatas argento.  Dum esset rex in accubitu suo, nardus mea dedit odorem suum.”’  
‘Mmm, you’re lovely, Cas,’ Dean purred as he raked his nails down Cas’ back, producing thick red lines and a barely-contained scream of pleasure.  
‘“Botrus cypri dilectus meus mihi in vineis Engaddi. ”’ Here, Cas’ voice began to break.  
‘“Ecce tu pulchra es, amica mea; Ecce, pulchra es! Oculi tui columbarum. Ecce pulchra es amica mea, et decorus Quam pulchrae sunt. laquearia cedrina, nostra cypressina.” Dean please… please love me, Dean…’

 Dean sat back on his feet.  
‘Cas, please turn around,’ he whispered. Cas complied, shifting his wings to another plane so that he could sit against the headboard. Dean approached him carefully, never breaking eye contact until he kissed him.  
‘Cas?’ he whispered against his lips, before kissing him again.  
‘Yes, Dean?’ Cas replied between kisses.  
‘Is this your first time being… intimate? Ever?’ Cas bit his own lip and turned his eyes down.  
‘This is the first time that I remember, and definitely the first time being so… human. I don’t ever recall feeling like this about anyone before, Dean. Just you.’ Dean kissed him again, taking his time to take care of his angel.  
‘I do, you know, Cas. I love you, maybe more than I realised until tonight. I love you so much, but I’m stupid at emotions so I have no fucking clue how to show you that. I need you to bear with me, okay? Just know that I really mean it- I love you, and I will as long as I exist.’

 He kissed Cas, almost fiercely, running his hands down his well-toned chest and undoing the buckle on his belt.  
‘You’re sure about this? I mean, I don’t want to- I dunno, revoke your angel liscence or something.’ Cas chuckled.  
‘That’s not how it works, Dean. There have been many unions between angels and humans, and some of the heterosexual ones even produced childre-nnnnnh…’ He let the word slide as Dean undid his khakis and reached inside, stroking his length. Dean pulled his pants the rest of the way off, tossing them aside, before sliding out of his own. They surveyed each other for several seconds before reaching out for each other almost desperately, Cas bringing his wings back to material reality to fold Dean in them. Dean gently reached out, stroking Cas’ wings, collecting his oil on his fingertips.

 ‘Cas, this might hurt, okay? I need you to tell me if it’s too much. Spread your legs for me, please?' Cas complied, his wings tremoring with the knowledge of what Dean, his Dean, was about to do. He moaned as Dean touched his entrance, feeling his own oil lubricate the way as Dean pressed the tip of one finger inside.  
'Dean! Please, Dean, more, please...'

 Dean gently worked the digit inside, inch by inch, waiting until Cas was mewling before pushing another finger in, scissoring and angling them to hit his prostate. Cas screamed then, wanting, needing more.  
'Please, Dean, I need more of you...' Dean slapped him gently with his free hand, and whispered,  
'I'll decide when you're ready for more. Tonight, you belong to me, and only me, do you understand?' Cas nodded, entranced by the dominance Dean was displaying over him.

 Dean slipped a third finger inside, scissoring a few times before drawing out. He grasped Cas' ribs, making eye contact as he licked up Cas' length, finally paying his dick some attention. He sucked gently at the head, swirling his tongue around it, before lowering his head to take in as much as he could without gagging, and holding his head there, the way he liked girls to do to him.  
' _Dean,_ ' Cas moaned, treating his name as a curse, or a blessing; Dean couldn't tell which. He pulled off of Cas' cock, licking a final stripe before continuing. He pressed a kiss against Cas' hole, then gently licked around the edge.  
 _ **'**_ _ **Dean!'**_ And this time, it was definitely a curse. Dean pushed the tip of his tongue inside, causing a gentle scream and a tug on his hair. He worked Cas over with his tongue, smirking as Cas damned him to Hell for making him lose control.

 'Already been, and it didn't agree with you. Remember? You're the one who gripped me tight and raised me from Perdition.'  
'Dean, there's something I should probably- mentio-nnn...' Dean added two fingers as well as his tongue.  
'There were no orders from Heaven. Only I wanted to save you.' Dean drew back slightly.  
'What do you mean? I thought I was the Sword of Michael or something.' Cas squirmed slightly, wanting to be able to kiss Dean, but knowing that it wouldn't be welcome at the moment, so he stayed put.  
'The rest of Heaven were quite prepared to let your brother, Adam, take on Michael. But, as you had been under surveillance for some time, I knew that the world needed you. And admittedly, I was attracted to you.' Dean smirked.

 'So basically, what you're saying is that my pretty face saved me from eternity in Hell.' He moved back up Cas' body, kissing him slowly. He reached behind Cas again, coating his fingers in oil before slicking himself up.  
'Cas?'  
'Yes, Dean?'  
'Thank you for letting me love you.' And he kissed him deeply to distract Cas as he pushed into the silky heat of his lover.  
To be honest, he nearly fainted- Cas was so tight. Even after preparing him, it soon became too much, and he bit Cas' shoulder, trying to keep control. Cas, meanwhile, was screaming and throwing his head back, gripping the scar on Dean's shoulder as Dean rocked into him, his pace irregular and perfect.

 Both of them knew that they couldn't keep control long- so they stopped trying to deny it. Cas came first, mewling and calling out a string of the closest things to curses he could manage, interspersed with repetitions of Dean's name. Dean followed almost immediately afterward, bucking fiercely into the tightening heat of his lover. As Dean collapsed onto Cas' chest, not for the moment caring about the mess, he felt Cas wrap his arms and wings around him, as though trying to shield him from the world. He smiled, content, as he heard Cas' heartbeat and breathing, and snuggled into his chest.  
'"Let him kiss me with the kisses of his mouth: for thy love _is_ better than wine." I think I understand the Song better now,' Cas whispered, his lips brushed by Dean's hair. He held him slightly closer and pressed his lips against his brow.  
'I understand _you_ better now,' Dean mumbled, still too dizzy in the afterglow to think of a proper response. Then he blacked out as Cas lent him a small amount of Grace.


End file.
